


Ir Abelas Stranger

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Taking place before Lavellan wakes up after the Temple of Sacred Ash.  Solas treats the young woman found in the rubble of the conclave.Posted on Tuesday, 19 June 2018





	Ir Abelas Stranger

Hello! I’m back at it was a very short fic. I’m really loving writing more!

This is a bit angsty taking place before Lavellan wakes up after the Temple of Sacred Ash. 

“Results apostate, I need results!” Cassandra shouted as she passed around the cell, “I swear to you if you are complaisant in this I will have you arrested and executed!”

Solas looked back at her trying to filter his frustrations with the seekers lack of patience.

“Seeker, I am doing all that I can. Might I remind you I came here willingly and offered my help. I believe that the mark this young woman bares is directly connected to the breach. It is magic unlike anything I’ve seen outside the fade. This is a delicate matter and will take time.”

Cassandra made a disgruntled sound before exiting the cell. Now that he was alone he could focus on the mark and how best to handle this mess. Poor girl, caught up in all this. He took her hand again focusing his magic on stabilizing the mark. He glanced up at her face, wondering what she might be like. Wondering who she might be. She was clearly dalish, her face marked with the vallaslin of Elgar'nan. He felt guilt building up inside himself. This girl bore slave markings, his fault. She was thin and small, she had clearly know hunger and hardship, his fault. She now had a powerful mark of magic eating her alive, his fault. He had let the people down and he was forced to see it in the face of this girl.

“ Ir abelas, you do not deserve this fate” he half whispered, reaching up to brush the soot from her silver-blonde hair. 

She had not stirred since he was brought to her. He had spent hours at her side while she slept trying to save the mark and keep her alive. He tried to shake the thoughts away and went back to casting his spell.He felt the heat of the anchor passing her body into his own as it spat angry green light back at him. She was strong at least, that much he could tell. This young woman was a fighter, that would serve her well in he times to come. 

He had been angry at first. How did she end up with the anchor and why was she in the temple in the first place? It didn’t matter, his plans were already a mess and he’d have to adapt. 

“But, you had to be an elf didn’t you” Solas thought chuckling at the sick irony.

He had not had the best experiences with her people and had felt they were but shadow of the elves of his time. Yet sitting here, holding this dying girls hand she was as much an elf as anyone had been and he was responsible. 

One last warm pulse of energy and her felt her stabilize. He stood, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“ Cassandra will be well pleased at least” he mumbled as he closed the cell door behind himself.


End file.
